You Belong With Me
by randompandattack
Summary: Haseo and Alkaid are best friends. Alkaid is in love with Haseo but he's going out with Atoli. But when Atoli screws up with Alkaid get her chance? Haseo/Alkaid oneshot some Atoli bashing


**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago but then never finished it. I remembered it and decided to post it partly because I wanted to write something that wasn't M. I mean I'm glad people like my HP stuff but I didn't want to be just that guy. Anyway this story was obviously inspired by the Taylor Swift song when I started it however it's not a songfic. I decided to use their game names and appearances rather than the characters actual names just to make it easier. People need to write more .hack stories! So yeah, hopefully there are some .hack fans left that might like this. Thanks for reading.

You Belong With Me

_It's Tuesday night_, Alkaid thought to herself. _That means math and history homework_. She rolled her eyes as she turned her music up higher before flipping open her textbook. Her pencil scratched lazily across the page while her eyes darted back and forth between books.

She was spending her weekday night sitting in her room trying to concentrate on homework. This was somewhat hard as Alkaid would rather be playing "the world" or even reading a good book. But she had to maintain her good grade average so she kept pushing onwards.

However that doesn't mean she couldn't get distracted. Her eyes left her homework immediately as her phone started to buzz informing her of a new text. Grabbing the phone off her dresser Alkaid saw it was from Haseo. She smiled and thought she could spare a few minutes to talk to her best friend.

Haseo: Hey Alkaid, did you finish essay for history yet?

Alkaid: No not yet. What's up?

Haseo: Girl troubles. Atoli is pissed

This caused the redhead to frown. Atoli was Haseo's girlfriend and she was supposed to be her friend but the truth was Alkaid didn't like her that much anymore. The two girls had been rivals but when Alkaid had fallen into a coma the blonde had managed to get the edge and was now dating Haseo. Alkaid tried to accept what happened but she couldn't help but notice how many problems the two had.

Alkaid: lol what did u do now?

Haseo: Nothing! U remember how I messed with Kuhn yesterday?

Alkaid: When u told those girls he was gay so he couldn't hit on them? That was hilarious!

Haseo: Atoli didn't agree, she said it wasn't very nice

Alkaid: That's dumb Haseo, you rock :D

Haseo: Thanks

Alkaid sighed as she put her phone back on the dresser and went back to her homework. That was the third problem the two had in the last two weeks and just like the other two Atoli seems to be blaming Haseo. _She keeps trying to change him to be a pacifist like her!_ She thought to herself as she wrote another line in her essay. _Doesn't she get Haseo isn't like that at all? He needs fighting and violence in games!_

_Oops…_ Alkaid thought when she looked down and realized she had snapped her pencil in two. Sighing she reached for another one while her music switched songs. Now Breaking Benjamin was playing, a band she loved but knew Atoli didn't. The thought made her smile.

* * *

><p>Haseo sighed bored as he leaned against the wall right next to the girls' bathroom. He was dressed in his school uniform of a nice white shirt and black pants but his tie was undone which along with his spiky grey hair was getting him angry glares from passing teachers. But since school had been over for a whole five minutes they couldn't complain.<p>

The blue bathroom door swung open and Alkaid walked out also dressed in her school uniform. The difference was the girls' uniform required one to wear a skirt and Alkaid was now wearing a pair of jeans. "That feels so much better," She smiled as she walked out.

"Did you make me wait just to change into pants?" Haseo asked.

"I don't like wearing skirts," She explained. "Plus it wasn't that long; what do you have a date or something?"

Haseo scoffed, "No, why do you think I'm walking home with you?"

They started to walk outside. "Because your girlfriend ditched you," Alkaid teased.

"She didn't ditch me, she just has cheer practice."

Alkaid snickered.

Haseo's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Nothing," She said. "It's just hard to believe a guy like you could date a cheerleader."

Haseo shrugged, "To be honest you right, it is weird. I'm kinda glad she's at practice today though."

"Why's that?"

"I need a break from her nagging. Plus I get to hang out with you."

Alkaid blushed slightly. Looking around she realized they had already made it to the park that wasn't too far from school. Spotting a nearby white bench she grabbed Haseo by the sleeve. "Let's sit down for a minute."

"Huh? Why?" But he sat down anyway.

"You know I just wanted…to thank you again." She said looking down intently.

"For what?" He asked.

"You know, for getting me out of that coma. I know that was thanks to you."

"I'm just glad your back," He admitted. "I was going crazy without you."

"R-Really?"

"Well…yeah," he said looking embarrassed. Your one of my best friends Alkaid, you're important to me…" A red tinge flushed his face.

Alkaid didn't notice how close Haseo's face had gotten to hers nor that she was inching closer herself. "Haseo…"

*Beep Beep!*

"Haseo! What are you doing?"

Both heads turned suddenly to see Atoli sitting in the driver's seat of her car honking her horn looking cross.

Haseo quickly stood up looking embarrassed. "Atoli…what are you doing here?"

She looked taken back. "What am I doing here? What were you doing? You almost kissed Alkaid!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, yes you did."

"No Atoli, I didn't."

"Listen I don't want to argue out here, just get in the car."

Haseo sighed and walked toward the car. Before he got in he turned back to Alkaid, "Sorry about this. I'll see you later."

Alkaid frowned. She noticed that he wasn't smiling anymore.

* * *

><p>She arrived halfway through the game. Alkaid didn't usually come to football games (she didn't have a lot of school spirit) but when Haseo texted her asking if she was doing anything she decided to show up. The place was packed with teenagers as usual and she had a hard time finding her way through the crowd.<p>

Luckily Haseo was in the front so she didn't have to search through all the rows. He waved her over and she zigzagged to where he was sitting. "Thanks for showing up so quick."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I was waiting for you to log into the world when I got your text."

"Sorry." He coughed. "Atoli wanted to me come watch her cheer. Usually I say no but she's still really mad so I didn't have a choice."

Alkaid sighed and without asking permission leaned her head down onto his lap. "You're so lame Haseo. Now we're both stuck here watching a bunch of jocks beat each other up over a ball when we could've been questing."

Strangely enough this caused Haseo to start laughing. "Alkaid you're the only girl I know that would choose gaming over going to a football game."

She looked up at him curiously. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Hell no," he smirked. "Your right. We should get out of here. What do you say? I'll just tell Atoli I'm leaving and then we'll ditch."

Alkaid stood up and smiled. "Now that sounds more like the Haseo I know! Okay let's do it."

They both walked out of the stands and walked down to where the game was. Jumping over the gate they headed to where the cheerleaders would sit when they weren't cheering. It was near the end of halftime but they should still be there.

When they got there Haseo's eyes grew wide in shock. He had found Atoli but she had her arms around Kuhn and was making out with him! "Atoli?" He said surprised.

Alkaid was right behind him and was almost as shocked as Haseo. She kept quiet however when she saw the anger appear in his eyes. When he had spoken Atoli and Kuhn stopped and looked over at them. Kuhn looked embarrassed and tried to sneak off while Atoli looked horrified at being caught.

"Haseo! What are you doing here? This…this isn't what it looks like!"

"I can't believe you!" He yelled at her. "How could you do this to me? You're cheating on me…with Kuhn?"

"I'm sorry Haseo but you just made me so mad sometimes because you're so different. And then Kuhn was so nice and he…"

"Just forget it!" He screamed at her. "We're through! Just stay away from me."

He turned around and ran out. Alkaid quickly followed him to make sure he was okay. Haseo was no track star but he could run pretty fast when the need arose. The redhead nearly lost him among the crowd but found him again when they left school grounds. He was sitting outside on the curb near the parking lot.

She couldn't help but feel pity for her best friend/crush. "Haseo, I'm so sorry I…"

"Don't talk to me." He growled out at her. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to talk."

Alkaid nodded and stood there for a minute before she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Turning her head she spotted Atoli coming after them. Alkaid stretched out her arms and blocked her way.

"Go away! He doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Move!" The blonde said trying to pass her but to no avail. Instead she tried to talk from where she was standing. "Haseo I'm sorry okay? But I don't want to break up! Please give me another chance." She pathetically begged.

"No." He said angrily. "Just go away."

"But what about the prom? Who am I supposed to go with now?" She asked.

"I don't care! Let's go Alkaid!"

And they left.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since then and Alkaid hadn't heard from Haseo at all. While she was secretly glad he had broken up with Atoli she knew the boy must be feeling horrible and wished she could help somehow.<p>

Alkaid was in her room but she wasn't really doing anything. It was the night of prom but she didn't plan to go. Her mom offered to get her a dress but she refused. Her parents had gone out for the night and she couldn't find the energy to do anything other than stare blankly at her phone.

Suddenly Alkaid thought she heard something. "What was that?" She thought it was probably nothing but then heard it again. Now she was sure she had heard something. Yes, it was definitely the doorbell.

Sighing she pushed herself out of bed and then out of her room. Making her way down to the front door she pulled it open expecting to find a neighbor or a late mailman. Instead she was completely surprised to see Haseo standing in front of her house.

"Hey Alkaid." He greeted her. The redhead glanced at him. He looked okay; she had expected him to be a wreck but he seemed fine. In fact he almost looked lighter; as if something wasn't weighing him down anymore. "Can I come in?"

"Haseo? Umm sure. Come in." She got out of the way and he walked in. Closing the door behind her she turned to follow him inside.

"Sorry I should've texted you first."

She shrugged. "It's cool. What's up?"

"I kinda wanted to apologize." He said looking embarrassed.

"About what?"

"Atoli," he said straining the word out of his mouth. "After what happened I realized it wasn't really surprising. She'd been acting differently for a while. I know you tried to help me and tell me but I just blew it off. I should've listened to you more."

"It's okay." She smiled. "I'm just glad your okay. You are okay right?"

"Yeah I'm doing fine."

"Well good," Alkaid said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Cause your no fun to hang out with when you're all mopy."

Haseo laughed and punched her back. "I don't get mopy."

"You liar. You do it all the time."

"Well not anymore." He told her. "See, I realized something else too."

"Oh?" Alkaid tilted her head.

Haseo blushed slightly. "The truth is whenever I hung out with Atoli I had this nagging feeling that I should be with you instead. I thought it would go away eventually so I tried to ignore it but now I get it. I hope this isn't too sudden but I think you're the one I like."

"Really?" She whispered. She hoped behind all hope he wasn't messing with her.

"Really." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Alkaid hugged back.

"I'm so glad," she admitted, "because I like you too. And I've always wanted to do this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips felt wonderful and Haseo quickly kissed her back.

"That was worth the wait." She said as the kiss ended. He nodded in agreement. "So now what? Are you going to ask me to go to prom with you?"

Haseo shook his head. "Go to prom? No way. That's for losers. I want to hang out here with you instead."

"Or we could kiss again." She teased him.

"I like that idea too." He nodded before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
